Your Answer
by Aliza Shiroyuki
Summary: Walaupun kecupan itu bisa saja ia jadikan sebagai tanda positif, Kise tetap ingin mengetahui jawaban yang sesungguhnya. "Jadi, senpai. Jawabanmu?" -Another story about Kise and Kasamatsu that I make. Hope you'll read and enjoying it.-


**Your Answer**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: That's just too many, I can't write that 1 by 1**

**Yang pasti, DLDR**

* * *

Dengan penuh semangat, lelaki bersurai kuning itu berlari keluar dari bandara. Ia sudah tidak sabar menemui orang itu. Sesaat sebelum Kise menaiki pesawatnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya, orang itu mengiriminya sebuah _e-mail_. Di dalam _e-mail_ itu, ia menulis bahwa ia akan menunggu Kise di depan gerbang bandara.

Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya suhu di sekitarnya, Kise tetap berlari. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat orang itu dari tempatnya sekarang. Rasa rindu yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya membuatnya meneteskan air mata, karena memang sudah hampir tiga tahun lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu. Sekali lagi ia berlari menuju orang itu, lalu melompat ke arahnya dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan maut.

Kalau saja orang yang dipeluknya itu hanya orang biasa, mungkin mereka berdua sudah terjungkal tidak karuan.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku. Kau nggak sadar kalau orang-orang sedang melihat kita." omel orang itu.

"Sebentar lagi saja, senpai. Aku ingin melepas semua rasa rinduku." sahut Kise, sambil memeluk senpainya lebih erat lagi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, sang senpai hanya bisa menghela napas. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kise yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Baginya, wajah sang senpai yang memerah sangatlah manis.

Setelah puas melepas rindunya, Kise melepaskan pelukannya. "Kasamatsu-senpai, kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kise.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa malah jadi kau yang bertanya." omel sang senpai.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat, jadi aku tidak tahu mau ke mana." sahut Kise polos.

"Sombong sekali, baru tiga tahun tinggal di luar negeri kau sudah lupa tempat kelahiranmu sendiri. Kalau begitu lebih baik kalau kau tidak kembali saja sekalian." kata Kasamatsu-senpai kesal.

"Maaf, senpai. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku kan tidak tahu tempat mana saja yang bagus untuk didatangi sekarang." jelas Kise, senyumnya merekah karena bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya dari dekat.

"Apa bedanya sekarang dengan dulu? Kau bisa pergi ke mana saja kau mau."

"Tapi kan sekarang sedang natal."

"Kau lihat kalender tahun berapa? Natal sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, bodoh." omel Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Nggak baik lho kalo marah-marah terus, senpai. Nanti kulitmu cepat keriput." canda Kise.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, senpai. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda. Sekalipun kalau wajah senpai memang keriput, aku akan tetap mencintai senpai." ujar Kise sambil tersenyum lebar.

Karena kesal, tradisi lama pun dimulai kembali. Dengan segenap tenaganya, Kasamatsu-senpai menendang pantat Kise. Dan seketika, Kise yang sedang dalam keadaan lengah pun terjungkal.

"Aww.. Pantatku sakit." erang Kise.

"Kau akan merasakan itu lagi jika kau berani membuatku kesal." ancam Kasamatsu-senpai.

Dengan masih sedikit mengerang, Kise bangun dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor. Setelah itu, ia membujuk sang senpai untuk memaafkannya. Walau sudah menggunakan rayuan mautnya, tetap butuh waktu lama bagi Kise untuk bisa mendapatkan maaf dari sang senpai.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang, Kise berhasil membujuk senpainya. Ia meminta Kasamatsu-senpai untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain, karena sudah lama ia tidak bersenang-senang. Setelah sampai di luar negeri, di sekolahnya yang baru, Kise hanya menghabiskan waktunya di asrama untuk belajar. Tak sekalipun ia pernah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang.

Jadi, kesempatan bagus seperti ini tentu tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya. Apalagi, ia bisa pergi dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Setelah puas bermain, ia mengajak Kasamatsu-senpai untuk menonton di bioskop. Karena masih dalam suasana natal, film yang diputar kebanyakan adalah film-film romantis antara pasangan di hari natal.

"Senpai, akau boleh melakukan itu?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk layar besar yang berada di depan mereka.

Spontan, Kasamatsu-senpai yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan tangannya melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Kise. Ternyata yang ditemukannya adalah adegan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di bawah pohon natal.

Kise merasakan tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat. Kise menoleh, dan yang ia temukan adalah suatu hal yang begitu manis untuknya. Wajah senpainya yang memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Nyaris saja Kise mimisan, tetapi pertahanannya cukup kuat untuk menghentikan hal itu.

"Kalau kau macam-macam, kutendang kau." sahut senpainya pelan, sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

'_Sial, manis sekali. Sepertinya aku harus memperkuat pertahananku kalau aku tidak ingin diriku menyerangnya tiba-tiba._' batin Kise.

Satu jam kemudian, film berakhir. Kise menggandeng tangan Kasamatsu-senpai dengan erat sambil berjalan keluar dari bioskop, seperti seorang Ibu yang menggandeng tangan anaknya agar tidak terpisah.

"Kise, lepas. Kau membuat kita menjadi tontonan gratis." omel Kasamatsu-senpai tiba-tiba.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Kise melihat sekelilingnya. Benar, orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi kenapa?

"Kau tidak sadar, hanya kita saja pasangan aneh yang keluar dari sini sambil berpegangan tangan." lanjut Kasamatsu-senpai, seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

Seketika, Kise menyadari. Orang-orang yang keluar dari bioskop bersama mereka semuanya berpasangan. Berpasangan dalam arti sepasang kekasih yang normal, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Dan hanya mereka saja pasangan yang tidak terlihat normal, lebih tepatnya sepasang lelaki. Terlebih lagi, mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

Tak acuh, Kise tetap menarik Kasamatsu-senpai sambil menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Nggak masalah kan. Toh, kita memang sepasang kekasih juga." sahut Kise.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Kasamatsu-senpai memerah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya wajah Kasamatsu-senpai memerah dalam satu hari ini, itu membuat Kise merasa sangat senang. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat wajah itu. Sudah lama ia merindukan wajah itu. Ia ingin orang yang dicintainya itu terus membuat wajah seperti itu di hadapannya. Hanya di hadapannya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan tak tentu arah, akhirnya mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon natal yang berada di tengah kota.

"Senpai, aku mau ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kau mau kan menunggu sebentar di sini?" tanya Kise yang sudah hendak pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kise datang sambil berlari menuju Kasamatsu-senpai. Napasnya tersengal, seperti habis berlari karena dikejar anjing. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak beraturan.

"Kau darimana saja? Lama sekali. Kau tidak cuma pergi ke kamar kecil kan?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Yah.. Begitulah, senpai." jawab Kise sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, darimana saja kau?" tanya Kasamatsu-senpai lagi.

"Tunggu, senpai. Sebelum aku menjawab itu, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Melihat Kasamatsu-senpai hanya terdiam saja, seakan sedang memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara, Kise menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut, membuat sebuah kepulan putih besar di depan wajahnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Bukan karena suhu dingin yang dirasakannya, tetapi karena ia grogi. Walau Kise sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak lama, tetap saja ia merasa grogi jika sekarang harus berhadapan langsung dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai. Kau suka padaku kan?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu membuat Kasamatsu-senpai terdiam, seakan membeku. Reaksi itu membuat Kise terkejut.

'_Jangan-jangan, dugaanku salah._" batin Kise khawatir.

"Kise.."

Dengan tidak sabar Kise menunggu kelanjutan dari kata itu. Tapi seakan ingin membuat Kise benar-benar tidak sabar, Kasamatsu-senpai membuat jeda yang begitu lama.

"Maaf.. Maaf.." lanjut Kasamatsu-senpai. Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

"Maaf kalau selama aku tidak pernah bertingkah seperti orang yang menyukaimu. Tapi, itu aku lakukan bukan karena aku tidak suka padamu. Itu aku lakukan, hanya karena.."

"Cukup, senpai. Nggak perlu dilanjutkan." potong Kise.

"Tapi, Kise.."

"Kau tahu senpai, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya, kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." potong Kise lagi.

"Kise, dengarkan aku.."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan kelanjutannya, karena aku tahu.."

Sebuah tendangan telak membuat Kise menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak hanya satu kali, tetapi berkali-kali. Kasamatsu-senpai terus menendangi dan memukuli tubuh Kise.

"Senpai, apa yang kau lakukan. Orang-orang.. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita." ucap Kise susah payah.

"Kau kira aku peduli? Tidak! Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan orang lain, padahal kau sama sekali tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang akan aku katakan! Padahal kau bilang kau mencintaiku!" teriak Kasamatsu-senpai.

Teriakan Kasamatsu-senpai membuat semakin banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Senpai, tenang." bujuk Kise.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan tenang! Aku tidak akan tenang sampai kau peduli bahwa aku akan berkata aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!" teriak Kasamatsu-senpai, wajahnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Merah, merah sekali.

Kali ini, pernyataan Kasamatsu-senpai membuat Kise terdiam. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kasamatsu-senpai juga mencintainya? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Senpai, tenanglah."

Dengan lembut Kise memeluk tubuh Kasamatsu-senpai yang notabene berbadan lebih kecil darinya. "Maafkan aku, senpai. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak peduli pada kata-katamu. Tapi, hanya saja, aku takut jika kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutmu akan menyebabkan rasa sakit untukku. Maafkan aku juga, karena aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Dengan sedikit terisak, Kasamatsu-senpai menangis dalam pelukan hangat Kise. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di muka bumi itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang terus bertambah ramai.

Belum selesai Kasamatsu-senpai dengan ritual menangisnya, Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan ia mundur, menjauhi Kasamatsu-senpai. Saat di mana ia merasa itu adalah tempat yang tepat, Kise berhenti.

"Senpai, kalau kau memang mencintaiku.."

Kise memotong perkataannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buket bunga yang besar dari belakang punggungnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku mantelnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Keadaan yang sebelumnya ramai, seketika menjadi sepi. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka seakan terbius dengan kalimat itu. Mereka seakan menanti jawaban dari Kasamatsu-senpai atas pertanyaan itu.

Masih dengan terisak dan wajah merahnya, Kasamatsu-senpai mendekati Kise selangkah demi selangkah. Setiap langkah yang dibuat Kasamatsu-senpai terasa begitu lama bagi Kise. Hingga akhirnya Kasamatsu-senpai berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sekali lagi, Kasamatsu-senpai membuat jeda yang begitu lama.

Kise bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Menanti jawaban dari lamarannya. Saking tidak karuannya, Kise merasa jantungnya akan copot jika ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena dengan satu hentakan Kasamatsu-senpai berhasil menarik dirinya. Membuat wajahnya dengan wajah orang yang dicintainya itu berdekatan satu sama lain, yang disusul dengan kecupan lembut dari Kasamatsu-senpai tepat ke arah bibirnya.

Sepersekian detik ciuman itu terasa begitu lama bagi Kise. Tapi ia masih belum bisa tenang, karena Kasamatsu-senpai belum menjawab lamarannya. Walaupun kecupan itu bisa saja ia jadikan sebagai _tanda positif_, Kise tetap ingin mengetahui jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, senpai. Jawabanmu?" tanya Kise tegang.

"Tentu saja.."

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Kasamatsu-senpai melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan spontan Kise pun ikut melihat sekelilingnya. Terasa aura tegang menyelimuti orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Seakan tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh _sang tokoh utama_, orang-orang itu tetap serius menunggu jawaban dari Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kise yang menyadari _keinginan para penonton_ itu akhirnya kembali fokus pada orang yang jawabannya sedang ia nantikan.

"Tentu saja.." ulang Kasamatsu-senpai.

Sambil menarik lengan Kise dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah _para penonton_, Kasamatsu-senpai melanjutkan.

"Tentu saja itu akan jadi rahasia kami berdua."

Dan penontonpun kecewa (?).

**| Owari |**

Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya.

Walaupun ini adalah fanfic kedua, saya rasa fanfic saya ini tidak lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Jadi saya mohon maaf karena fanfic ini belum sesuai harapan Anda.

Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang saya lakukan saat ini supaya tidak terulang lagi selanjutnya, saya harap Anda berkenan memberi saran dengan me-**review**.

Sekian, salam hangat dari saya *bows


End file.
